Season 2 (Grey's Anatomy)
The second season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 25, 2005 and ended May 15, 2006. It was broadcast on ABC on Sunday nights at 10 PM, except for the two final episodes, which aired Monday, May 15, 2006, at 9 and 10 PM respectively. The first season had originally contained 14 episodes, but ABC decided to end the season early after 9 episodes. The 5 remaining episodes of season 1 were added to the 22 episodes ABC ordered for the second season, bringing season 2 to the total of 27 episodes, ending with a three-hour finale. Summary Life gets even more intense for the doctors and interns of Seattle Grace Hospital in year two as Meredith and Derek's relationship goes from odd to downright insane with the arrival of Derek's wife, and Alex lets his Izzie obsession out of the bag. Plots *The love triangle with Meredith, Derek, and Addison. *Miranda Bailey's pregnancy. *George's new girlfriend. *Izzie and Alex's relationship. *A patient's crush on Izzie. *Cristina and Burke's relationship. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (27/27) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (27/27) *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (27/27) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (27/27) *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley (27/27) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (26/27) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (27/27) *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (27/27) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke (27/27) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (27/27) Special Guest Stars *Chris O'Donnell as Dr. Finn Dandridge (5/27) *Christina Ricci as Hannah Davies (2/27) Recurring Guest Stars *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper (9/27) *Steven W. Bailey as Joe (11/27) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (1/27) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (8/27) *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn (3/27) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. (10/27) *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey (1/27) *Kali Rocha as Dr. Sydney Heron (1/27) *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey (6/27) *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia (8/27) *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber (3/27) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey (2/27) *Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley (1/27) *Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley (1/27) *George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley (1/27) *Tsai Chin as Helen Rubenstein (1/27) *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones (4/27) *Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young (2/27) *Tessa Thompson as Camille Travis (2/27) *Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson (1/27) *Hallee Hirsh as Claire (2/27) *Tiffany Hines as Natalie (2/27) *Monica Keena as Bonnie Crasnoff (1/27) *Anjul Nigam as Raj Sen (4/27) *Curtis Armstrong as Robert Martin (2/27) *Margaret Welsh as Dorie Russell (2/27) *Pat Healy as Tom Russell (2/27) Prominent Guest Stars *Michelle Krusiec as Anna Chue *Mimi Kennedy as Verna Bradley *Ann Cusack as Amy *Matt Roth as Michael Beglight *Jonathan Slavin as Rick Beglight *Jillian Armenante as Mindy Carlson (2/27) *Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner *Michaela Watkins as Nikki Ratlin *Omar Metwally as Jesse Fannon *Michael Hyatt as Marian Davidson *Jenny O'Hara as Nadia's Mother *Helen Slater as Nadia Shelton *Kathe Mazur as Mrs. Epstein *Noah Gray-Cabey as Shawn Beglight *Mark Harelik as Keith Polace *Rosanna Arquette as Constance Ferguson *Wendy Gazelle as Julie Phillips *Scott Michael Campbell as R. Hubble *Romy Rosemont as Lea Seibert *Lukas Behnken as Scott Seibert *Regine Nehy as Cheyenne Wood *Monica Calhoun as Mrs. Wood *Michelle Ongkingco as Nicole Verma *Elaine Kagan as Kimberly Griswold *Patti Yasutake as Elaine Verma *Sarah LaFleur as Melanie Reynolds *Gabriel Tigerman as Noah Reynolds *Frances Fisher as Betty Johnson *John Cho as Marshall Stone *Larry Clarke as Paul *Cynthia Ettinger as Jana *Juliette Jeffers as Mary *Michelle Arthur as Brooke *Kym Whitley as Yvonne *Katherine LaNasa as Kalpana Vera *Lee Garlington as Fara Linden *Don McManus as Samuel Linden *Brittany Ishibashi as Talia *Janet Rotblatt as Esme Sorento *Arija Bareikis as Savannah *Kenneth Mitchell as Wade Solomon *Leisha Hailey as Claire Solomon *June Lockhart as Agnes *Lauren Tom as Audrey *Becca Gardner as Rebecca Singleton *Shannon Cochran as Mrs. Singleton *Stephen Spinella as Malar Pascowitz *Natalie Cole as Sylvia Booker *Teddy Dunn as Heath Mercer *Stephen Lee as Mr. Gibson *Tim Edward Rhoze as Kyle Booker *Bruce A. Young as Tom Maynard *Arlene Tur as Pamela Calva *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Chuck Eaton *Jesse Plemons as Jake Burton *Jean Louisa Kelly as Rose Ward *Andrew Borba as Chris Ward *Albert Hall as Eugene Foote *Jayne Brook as Gwen Graber *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Deborah Fleiss *Laurie Metcalf as Beatrice Carver *Emilee Wallace as Amelia Carver *Angela Goethals as Kelly Roesch *Betty Garrett as Eleanor *Rae Allen as Ruth *Carole Cook as Sophie Larson *Nancy Linari as Sophie's Daughter *Brent Briscoe as Henry Lamott *Francois Chau as Mr. Chue *Daniel Bess as Pete Willoughby *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Weiss *Shelley Berman as Jed Sorento *Geoffrey Rivas as Stu Vargas Recurring Co-Stars *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate (3/27) *Moe Irvin as Tyler Christian (5/27) *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray (5/27) *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill (4/27) *David Haley as Paramedic (1/27) *Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian (4/27) *Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby (1/27) *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie (6/27) *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist (8/27) *Kerry Carney as Intern (4/27) *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (2/27) *Shenita Moore as Nurse (2/27) *Jeremy Rabb as Jeremy Bennett (7/27) *Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech (2/27) *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (3/27) *Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry (1/27) *Jack Yang as Walter (1/27) *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria (1/27) *Rigo Sanchez as Paramedic Stan (2/27) *Elaine Kao as NICU Nurse (1/27) *Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist (4/27) *Yvette Cruise as Scrub Nurse (2/27) *Keeshan Giles as Intern (2/27) *Marty Lodge as Dr. Milton (2/27) *Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist (2/27) *John Bishop as James Carlson (2/27) *Helene McCardle as ER Doctor (1/27) *Wayne Lopez as Paramedic (2/27) Notes and Trivia *Rather than condensing or throwing out plot lines, Grey’s Anatomy producers chose to end the first season with the ninth episode and save the following episodes for the second season. Episodes 10-14 were then held and broadcast as the first five episodes of Season 2. Bring the Pain, which aired as the series' 14th episode, has been cited in series creator Shonda Rhimes' blog as having been originally intended as the first season finale. *The series' opening credit sequence was also dropped by the last half of the second season, replaced by a title card displayed at the end of the first act and credits displayed over the opening of the second act of each episode. *Most of the episode voice overs are narrated by Meredith Grey, but there are three exceptions: **George O'Malley narrates the voice over from the episode What Have I Done to Deserve This? **Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response's voice over is narrated by all main characters. **Losing My Religion has no voice over. *Chandra Wilson was pregnant with her son during part of the season, like her character. Episodes Joecollapsed.jpg|'Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head'|link=Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202-8.jpg|'Enough is Enough'|link=Enough is Enough 2x03-4.jpg|'Make Me Lose Control'|link=Make Me Lose Control 2.04-denydenydeny.jpg|'Deny, Deny, Deny'|link=Deny, Deny, Deny BringthePain-ElevatorSurgery.jpg|'Bring the Pain'|link=Bring the Pain In2ulikeatrain.jpg|'Into You Like a Train'|link=Into You Like a Train 2x07-11.jpg|'Something to Talk About'|link=Something to Talk About 2.08-letitbe.jpg|'Let It Be'|link=Let It Be 2x09-2.JPG|'Thanks for the Memories'|link=Thanks for the Memories Muchtoomuch2.jpg|'Much too Much'|link=Much too Much 2.11-ownerofalonelyheart.jpg|'Owner of a Lonely Heart'|link=Owner of a Lonely Heart 2.12-grandmarunoverraindeer.jpg|'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'|link=Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Beginthebegin2.jpg|'Begin the Begin'|link=Begin the Begin GreyAnat-10.jpg|'Tell Me Sweet Little Lies'|link=Tell Me Sweet Little Lies NurseO'Malley.jpg|'Break on Through'|link=Break on Through 2.16-itstheendoftheworld.jpg|'It's the End of the World'|link=It's the End of the World Pink mist.jpg|'As We Know It'|link=As We Know It 2.18-yesterday.jpg|'Yesterday'|link=Yesterday Whathaveidonetodeservethis.jpg|'What Have I Done to Deserve This?'|link=What Have I Done to Deserve This? 2.20-bandaidcoversbullethole.jpg|'Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole'|link=Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 2x21-4.jpg|'Superstition'|link=Superstition 2.22-thenameofthegame.jpg|'The Name of the Game'|link=The Name of the Game 2x23-4.jpg|'Blues for Sister Someone'|link=Blues for Sister Someone 2x24-5.jpg|'Damage Case'|link=Damage Case Cutting the LVAD.jpg|'17 Seconds'|link=17 Seconds DennyLVAD.png|'Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response'|link=Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 2.27-losingmyreligion.jpg|'Losing My Religion'|link=Losing My Religion Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Second Season – Uncut" boxset was released in region 1 on September 12, 2006. On May 28 and January 10, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The region 1 boxset contains the 27 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish In the UK, the DVD set only contains the last 22 episodes of the season, as the first 5 were included in the season 1 DVD set. Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Four Extended Episodes: Expanded and Uncut **"Thanks for the Memories" **"It's the End of the World" **"What Have I Done to Deserve This?" **"Losing My Religion" *The Softer Side of Dr. Bailey – Up-Close Interview with Chandra Wilson *The Doctors Are In – Stars Answer Fan's Most Burning Questions *Deleted Scenes *Exclusive Set Tour *Creating "Pink Mist" – Anatomy Of A Special Effect *''Grey's Anatomy'' on Jimmy Kimmel Live! Gallery Cast Promotional Photos grouppromo2-1.jpg GreysS2MainCast.jpg Richardpromo2-1.jpg Prestonpromo2-3.jpg Prestonpromo2-2.jpg Prestonpromo2-1.jpg Mirandapromo2-5.jpg Mirandapromo2-4.jpg Mirandapromo2-3.jpg Mirandapromo2-2.jpg Mirandapromo2-1.jpg Meredithpromo2-4.jpg Meredithpromo2-3.jpg Meredithpromo2-2.JPG Meredithpromo2-1.jpg IzzyPromo2-4.jpg IzzyPromo2-3.jpg IzzyPromo2-2.jpg IzzyPromo2-1.jpg GeorgePromo2-4.jpg GeorgePromo2-3.jpg GeorgePromo2-2.jpg GeorgePromo2-1.jpg DerekPromo2-4.jpg DerekPromo2-3.jpg DerekPromo2-2.jpg DerekPromo2-1.jpg CristinaPromo2-4.jpg CristinaPromo2-3.jpg CristinaPromo2-2.jpg CristinaPromo2-1.jpg CalliePromo2-2.jpg CalliePromo2-1.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-3.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-2.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-1.jpg AddisonPromo2-4.jpg AddisonPromo2-3.jpg AddisonPromo2-2.jpg AddisonPromo2-1.jpg Posters GreysAnatomyS2DVD.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy